Small Wonders
by chibitrunk
Summary: A simple fic on Luc's view on his life and thoughts on Sarah. Not Luc/Sarah pairing.


****

Small Wonders

Luc stared at the stars that once again cover the dark blackened sky with their mischievous dances. Each one seemed to have life of their own as they radiantly tried to outshine their neighboring friends. Indulge deeply in his own thought, he drifted slowly to the abyss of his mind only to be pulled back by the soft humming from within his chamber wall. Annoyed, he lifted one eye to peek at the carrier of the voice. 

He knew it was Sarah for she was the only one bold enough to enter his chamber in the depths of the night. Without making his presence known, he continued to sit on the balcony, lightly swinging one leg against the chilly breeze that came from the east. His eyes however continued to follow the movement of the shadow figure, only when she was within the lights of the moon could he vaguely see her form. 

As always, her hair was pinned back on the midsection above her ear and the rest flowed neatly onto her shoulder. She was wearing her favorite nightgown, which he was forced to buy her on her sixteenth birthday. She was unexceptionally happy that day. He couldn't fathom why when it never cross his mind in the first place to even purchase her a gift. It was through her constant whining and complaining that he finally gave in, but nevertheless she was practically dancing on air as he handed it to her. Yet another mystery in way of how human displays their emotions. 

A slight motion from within caused him to once again turn his attention to the activities inside. With only a little aid from the moon, the pair of daunting blue eyes glowed eerily in the mist of the dark. The corners of the lips slowly stretched across her smooth face. He knew she was smiling at him, but somehow with the shadows behind and the cool light in front, the effect sent a light chill to his spine. The hair on his body disobediently stood up. He saw her hand rose above her shoulder and began waving back and forth, desperate to catch his attention. She knew better not to enter his quiet resting-place without his permission, so she continued to wave. But this night he was not in the mood for company. He ignored her and looked away into dark horizon without uttering a word of dismissal. Instinctively, he could feel her disappointment as he heard the footsteps softly treaded across the room. 

She has been in this tower with him for nearly ten years. Her sixteenth birthday was gone as the twelfth full moon waned from the sky. Her growth, whether mentally or physically, was a fascination to him. For fourteen years, he lived in this cursed tower, isolated from the outside world. He never truly experienced or seen the process in which human normally develop. It was not until the fourteenth years of his existence did he witness the diversity of cultural customs and of course the distinctive characteristic each person possess. Through studying his comrades, he suspected that he was somehow an oddity. Even though he knew there was a significant amount of differences between true rune bearer and those who didn't, he still felt there was something else that distinguished him from the others. It has all fallen into places when his mistress finally revealed his true origin, but it was not until he raised Sarah, did he truly grasp the harsh reality of how altered he was from the norm. 

Luc pulled his hanging leg against his chest and wrapped his arm around it in order to trap the warmth from leaving his flimsy body. He rested his chin lightly above his knee. Luc sat silently, listening to the wheezing of the wind, which began to accumulate as the night engulfed the land beneath. He could barely make out the trees that only hours earlier were swaying the leaves in its branches in a conspicuous flap. Beside the sharp chill of the gliding wind and the singing of the collective stars that accompanied him this night, Luc was again left alone in his thoughts.

Sarah was but a child who could barely talk when he rescued her from the confinement of the Harmonian. Luc snickered at the thought. His fingers raked through his silky brown soft hair. _Rescue…_A word he would use lightly. In the end, the only thing that was accomplished was to take her from one prison and confined her in another. Yet he didn't see or sense any resentment from her as he had for his mistress. 

When he brought her home, he has not expected the role of a caretaker to be bestowed upon him. But what did he expect, throw her in a corner and hope she could grow up somehow? A bitter snickered escaped his lips. He would like that, however his mistress made it clear to him that option was impossible. He was to see to her welfare for he was the one who brought it upon himself. Much to his dislike, he did find a little pleasure in raising little Sarah. If nothing else, he came to enjoy her innocence, her energy and her childhood. 

Nostalgia filled his mind as he wandered back to the time of her seventh birthday. One year after he took her in. He had been as he was now, sitting alone with stars as his only company. 

Her birthday…He snorted once again. Birthday, a day he cared not about. He never celebrated his own, for days and years were but the same to him. His body never grew nor did it shrink. He had been the same on the day he was created… and will be the same for eternity.

But for little Sarah, it was a big day, a day that prove her growth and humanity. He remembered she stood inside the window with two fists rubbing against her eyes. He could hear her uncontrollably wail. He hesitated before removing himself from the balcony to allow her entrance. He remembered the moment the door swung open, she caught him fully by surprise as she threw her tiny arms around his legs, tightly wrapping as if her dear life were being pulled into the oblivion. Her face buried between his legs, sobbing violently. He bent down, releasing him of the powerful little arms that almost bruised his legs. 

'Sarah…what's wrong?' He remembered asking. Even now, he could not understand the benefit of these little episodes. What could crying gain, but a night of swollen eyes. What could laughter bring, but silly gestures.

She released her arms only to wrap around his neck. "Luc-sama, I can't find you…you promise… you…give me a present, but I can't find you." She cried.

He sighed. These were the prices he has to pay for acting on his stupidity. He was much better living on his own. He lifted her from the ground and walked her to his room. She was so small then…and now she was the same height as him if not taller.

He saw a mask lying at the dark corner of the room. A mask his mistress used to entertain him when he was younger. A hideous mask…but there was not else in his vacant room that could pass as a gift. He picked it up and handed it to her.

It was strange…that little girl stopped crying immediately and put on the biggest smile. He then felt a peck on his pale cheek. "Thank you, Luc-sama." She cried out. He felt yet another soft peck on his other cheek before she jumped off his hand. With her new toys in her hands, she skipped around the room with giggles that filled his inside with warm heat.

Strange…he thought again. The only time he ever felt this way was when McDohl looked him in the eyes on the night prior to the last battle. McDohl had smiled at him, assuring everything would be fine.

Luc looked to the spot where Sarah was earlier, then turned to the horizon. The weary sun began to spread its lazy flame, cloaking the playful stars. He could almost hear the round moon cursed as it disappeared behind the rising heat. With another sighed, he swung his legs over the inside of the balcony. He concentrated his thought to Sarah current position and muttered a few words. Within seconds, he was by her bedside. 

There she was sleeping soundly with her two arms spread across, her hair matted to the pillow. Her sheet barely covered her upper body. Luc picked up the edge of the blanket and pulled it below her chin. She grumbled meaningless words and fell silent once more. Luc bent down and swept her hair aside. He quickly glazed her cheeks with his lips. 

"Happy Birthday, Sarah." He whispered and vanished from her room.

****

Author's Note: Finally, a Luc's fic that's presentable. This was the fifth one I started and the only one that's finished. He's so hard to write. I don't know the exact timeline of this fic, but I know it's before S3. 

****

Feedback request: For all you Luc's follower who knows him from the inside out, how was my interpretation of our favorite mage? Is he in character or he needs more work. Your comments and criticism can really benefit me in my future writing. If there's other spots you don't like, tell me why, so I can avoid it in the future. Or if you like it but don't like to critique, send me some ego boosting praise. =) Thank you for reading! 


End file.
